Daray Darcus
Daray Dimdeorctarnen Darcus '''who is also known as '''Daray D. Darcus is the tritagonist serving as a byronic anti-hero in the fictional series Time Majesty Ruffus Adventures (TMRA). She also could play as an antagonist throughout the series. Appearance Daray appears to be a New Foundland mix with a Black Labrador. She appears to be skinny and not big like the actual New Foundland breeds, and have more of a dark greyish color scheme. Having a casual type of outfit that doesn't make her appear girly but rather as a tomboy. Their color scheme is dark like their legal name. But despite the dark monotone color, they have bright pink eye highlighters and dark green eyes that contrast the pink in her eyes. Personality They seem to have a casual mood with some grins much like MAL. They do get envious at times against her frenemy Brianna (who is not much of a villain). And would have the courage to defend her older cousin Leo or her roommate Olaf when he is in some type of endangerment against his enemies. Sometimes when she is sick of some of the friends she deals with, she would make some sarcastic remarks as a way to skip the 'long & annoying situation' that she wanted to 'dip out of'. Relationships Friends: * Malik Magistral - On & Off Best Friend and Occasional Enemy * Olaf Kleine - Best Friend; Love Interest * Leo Grummel - Cousin * Eartha Regere - On and Off Best Friend * Evelynn Blaze - Best Friend * Clover - On & Off Best Friend * Nostalgia Homesick - Best Friend * Kai Jackson (Best Friend) * Brianna Gold - On & Off Best Friend * Owen Oscar Acquainted Friend * Audrey August - Acquainted Friend * Xander Rednax - Acquainted Friend Enemies: * Cactivil - Archenemy * Icelynn - On & Off Archrival * Overshadow - On & Off Archrival and Best Friend * Whiteware - On & Off Archrival * Time Zone - On & Off Archrival * Harold Hater - On & Off Archrival Lovely Land: Fleeceville Daray's time in Lovely Land: Fleeceville isn't known that much. Except for how she is Leo's shadow in other people's words like from Kai, Brianna. Daray is easily feared at certain times due to their dark clothing and her being easily compared to Overshadow; a villain from the Time Majesty Series. However, her older cousin Grummel was nice enough to get everybody used to Daray's appearance around them making them more comfortable later on, especially with the poems she wrote. Dark Poems Daray has made dark poems online and has been famous for writing all of it and eventually voicing the poems on several occasions. Most of the poems were mostly at least against the enemies of her or her friends. Often writing and drawing the stuff she sees from them. Most of the citizens from Lovely Land: Fleeceville feared to look into the poems appearing to look dark. Later until some of the poems started to help Leo and some of her other friends Trivia/Media * Darcus is about 25-year-old ** And she is born on October 31st, 1993. * Daray's feelings for Olaf: ** Daray shares feelings for Kleine and wants to be his girlfriend. *** However, she feels insecure and fears that he has feelings for Stella; who is Olaf's sidekick; who has the same powers as he does for some of his adventures without his mortal friends. ** Daray also has had feelings for Ronnie, but then seen Ronnie as a bully to Olaf. * Daray's rivalry with Malik: ** She doesn't like when Malik and Olaf are together in some adventures without her being in some of it. *** Some times she would decide to do her own thing writing poems about the adventures they had together while she was at home by herself or with Leo cooking dinner together. * Darcus's older cousin is Leo Grummel. ** He was a doctor/surgeon. ** He is now a mad scientist. ** He has been more protective with Daray much like with her trying to be there for him. ** They both tend to have an on and off rivalry, despite that, they want to see the better out of themselves. * Daray dresses in black as seen and mentioned earlier ** Daray is used to dressing in her dark clothing because: *** It makes her feel anxious and worried, and it is a way of coping. *** It makes her 'stand out from the sheep that look so similar', in other words, stand out. *** It was her way of expressing her mood much like MAL * Daray Darcus and Overshadow aren't against each other since they share some bit of a struggle together with feeling like they are on a dark moody past feeling sad and like the darkness manifeste each other. * She doesn't trust Whiteware because of her former group of Brumals that almost would kill both him and Leo Grummel. Category:TMRA Heroes Category:Time Majesty Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Adventurers Category:On & off heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:YouTube Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Friendly Rival Category:Childhood Friends Category:Best Friends Category:Scapegoat Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Hero Category:Grey Zone Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Animals Category:Animal Lovers Category:In Love Heroes Category:Real Life Heroes Category:Fanfiction Heroes Category:Fictional Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Artistic Category:Animal Kindness Category:Animal Saver Category:Child Saver Category:Planet saver Category:World saver Category:Multiple Saver Category:Life saver Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Cousins Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Strategists Category:In Love Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villain's Crush Category:Charismatic